Iwatodai Dorm Cosplay Show
by junkosakura01
Summary: If you ever live in the Iwatodai Dorm, and you happen to be roomies with them, don't let Minako make your costume! Or are you gonna let her? :


**Iwatodai Dorm Cosplay Show**

**junkosakura01**: Shinjiro is alive here, and the setting is in the month of December, but not exactly Christmas Day. ^_^ The following outfits Minako "made" are costume armors in P3FES / P3P... (Does it count as minor spoilers? Hee~) Hope you enjoy, read on! ^_^

* * *

Winter break for the S.E.E.S. members. They're enjoying a cup of hot chocolate by the lounge; Koromaru is sleeping soundly near Ken's chair, Junpei is busy leafing through Yukari's magazines at the dining table, but Yukari smacked him because he didn't ask for permission. Minato is also busy—listening to his MP3, that is. Then they heard Minako singing from her room.

"...Uh, Minato? Does she have any plan on joining a glee club?" Junpei recovered from Yukari's fury.

"...I have no idea why she's singing today. It's giving me a weird feeling."

"Aw, c'mon, you two," Yukari said, "it's rare for us to hear her sing. It's really nice to hear her like this."

Then Minako comes down from the stairs with a large box, "Okay, they're ready!"

"What's ready...?" they all stared curiously.

"Hee hee! Ta-da!" she giggled and dropped the box. It made a loud thud when she dropped it.

"Whoa...? Looks heavy… How'd you carry that all the way here?" Junpei stared.

"Um, you sure are strong, Minako-san..." Ken stared.

"Minako... I can't believe you'd carry such a big box..." Akihiko stared as well.

"Ooh, what's inside, Minako-chan?" asked Yukari.

"It looks like something important," said Fuuka.

"Do you mind if you open it, Minato?" she said.

"Why me? Okay," he replied and opened the flaps. "...Are you planning on becoming a saleslady...?"

"That's mean!" she smacked him. "Besides, we're going to wear all these!"

"What do you mean, Minako?"

"I'm holding a Cosplay Show today! And that's why I brought in this box."

"Cosplay...Show...?" they look dumbfounded.

"So these are the clothes you've been making in the Fashion Club?" asked Fuuka, "I've seen you with the French student, and he also makes nice outfits."

"Yup, I also learned a lot from him, and I made a lot for all of us!" Minako said cheerfully.

"Wait, hold up!" Shinjiro stood up, "You can't make me wear something stupid like a butler outfit!" he said while holding out a butler outfit.

"Oh, but you _will_, Senpai! All of you!" she smiled which creeps out the boys.

Junpei hid behind Minato and said, "Minato, what happened to your twin...? She's crazy!"

"I am not!" she grunted. "Now, the stage will be here and our judges will be Fuuka and Koro-chan. Ooh, speaking of Koro-chan, I also made you a cute outfit!" she puts it on and Koromaru seems to enjoy wearing it, "So cuuute!"

"So cuuute!" Yukari and Fuuka repeated. Shinjiro let out a faint smile.

"But I'm missing a host..." Minako looks around.

"Why don't you host, Minako? _You_ are the one who organized this," Junpei said while browsing inside the box, "Hey, not bad! This tux looks nice."

"Stupei in a tuxedo? Huh, I wonder what he'll look like," Yukari laughed.

"Of course, but I'm taking part in this cosplay as well! Plus, I've made five special outfits; two of them are extra cute!"

"Ooh, I'm guessing those '_special_' outfits are for the girls, eh?"

"Shut up, Junpei," Yukari glared.

Just then, a knock was heard from outside. Minako opens the door and Ryoji was standing as if he was expecting her to open it. Ryoji looked at her with gleaming eyes.

"Oh, Minako-san! How nice of you to shine my evening! Are you free tonight?"

"Ooh, perfect, you're here, Ryoji-kun!"

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"What?" she stared blankly at him.

"You're not laying a finger on her," Minato said while drinking his hot chocolate.

"Oh, Minato, I didn't know you were all here! Good evening! Wait, I'm perfect for what?"

"I'm holding a cosplay show since it's winter break, and I want you to be the host!"

"Alright, I'm up for it! So, what do I need to do?"

Suddenly, another knock was heard from outside. To their surprise, especially Minako, it was Theo, "Ah, good evening, Master Minako. It's nice to see you this fine evening."

"_T-Theodore...?_ Please come inside, it must be freezing out there."

"Thank you for you warm hospitality."

"Who's he?" Yukari stared at Theo. "Wow, a lot of guys must have been tracking you down this winter break, Minako-chan. Better be extra careful."

"Who's that guy?" Minato thought, "He looks awfully like Elizabeth..."

"Theo, what are you doing here? Didn't you tell me that you don't want to go outside?" she whispered to him.

"I came here in my own accord, my Master allowed me to visit you here for only one time. Moreover, it seems I have arrived at a right moment. Um, what is going on here exactly?"

"We're having a Cosplay Show! Would you like to be a judge, Theo? It's not that hard to be one."

"A 'judge'? That's the one who sentences a criminal in courtrooms, am I correct? I do not quite understand what you mean."

"Wha...?" she looked confused.

"Your friend is funny, Minako-chan," Yukari said.

"Yes, and he acts like he's new to this," Fuuka added.

"If only you knew..." Minako thought. "A judge in a contest is one who criticizes a contestant's performance, give comments, and some words of advice. Um, well, things like those."

"I'm sure Elizabeth acts like him too... Maybe he's her brother or something…" thought Minato again as he continues to space out.

"Hmm..." he thought deeply, "Yes, I understand it clearly now. I will do as you explained."

"_I hope you did understand…_" she sighed, "Well then! Let's get started!"

All of them were given time to change, while Theo talks with Fuuka and Ryoji. They were hesitating to put on the clothes made while Minako was humming cheerfully as she changed into her [Orange Cutsew].

"This canine looks dashing in his clothes," Theo complimented.

"Minako-chan said she made this, even the clothes everyone will wear tonight," said Fuuka.

"Really?" Theo and Ryoji said in unison.

"I see, no wonder I can feel Master Minako's warmth in this handicraft."

"'Master Minako'?" Fuuka and Ryoji both said.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked in agreement.

"I see, so you also felt it."

"You understand him too?" Fuuka asked, "Wow, and I thought Aigis was the only one who understands him."

Coming out from the restrooms are Minako and the boys, except Shinjiro. The girls, on the other hand, remained inside the girls' restroom. They just peeked through a half-opened door.

"Good evening! Welcome to the first-ever 'Iwatodai Dorm Cosplay Show'! I'm your host, Minako Arisato, with my co-host, Ryoji Mochizuki-kun. Ryoji-kun, come on in!"

"Thank you, Minako-san! Good evening, I'm Ryoji and up first is..." Minako handed him small cue cards, "...the summer wear for the men's division! Ooh, heating up the stage, I see?"

"HEY!" Junpei shouted, "I thought this was a cosplay! Why are you making us wear our summer clothes in the winter? We'll freeze, dammit! A-choo! Ugh...too late..."

"Shut up and participate, Junpei-kun!"

"_Y-Yes...!_"

"_Sca-ry..._" thought Shinjiro and Akihiko.

"*ahem* First off, the summer wear category!" Ryoji said. "Ah, Junpei-san is sporting a navy-blue trunks."

_"Damn you, don't get all excited with this…!"_

"Judges, you may start. Fuuka-chan, you first!" Minako said proudly.

"O-Okay, I'll start. Um, Junpei-kun, you have to walk more properly… Uh, that's it…I guess…"

Koromaru just barked for a response.

"For me, I suggest you take off your hat," Theo said.

"Take my hat off? Now way, NUH-UH! That's not gonna happen!"

"Junpei's afraid that his bald head will _outshine_ us all!" Yukari joked from the restroom.

"That's not funny, Yuka-tan!"

"Up next is… Ooh, Sanada-san, this is quite a surprise!"

"…_Don't talk like that; it's embarrassing for me enough."_

"Time for your comments!"

"Well, Akihiko-senpai is quite nice to look at," Fuuka blushed in embarrassment for not saying a decent comment.

"Arf!"

"You are quite handsome and I expect you will be in more complicated clothing made by Master Minako."

"Ken-kun, come on out now!" Minako gently pushed ken into the "stage".

"_M-Minako-san…!_"

"A cute little boy! That's gonna score a lot of points," Ryoji patted Ken's head.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" Ken pouted at him.

"You look so adorable, Ken-kun!"

"Arf!" Koromaru nuzzled his nose on Ken's leg.

"Senpai, c'mon!" Minako tried to drag Shinjiro out from the restroom while keeping her eyes closed.

"I WON'T GO OUT, YA HEAR ME? STOP PULLING, YOU IDIOT!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" She opened her eyes after she felt she was outside the restroom, "Eh? Senpai, I don't think there was a sun-printed shirt in that box."

"I left this shirt in there since last week 'cause I had a _feeling_ you'd do something stupid like this…"

"Well, Shinjiro-senpai looks okay with it," said Fuuka.

Koromaru brushed his fur against Shinjiro's leg.

"That color suits you well," said Theo.

"…_Theo really has no idea what he's saying…_ " thought Minako.

"Lastly, we have Minato-san!"

"Go, brother! Hey, wake up!"

"…I'm done, now can I take a 5-hour break?"

"No, and you can't take one! And you haven't even walked there!" and she pushed him towards the table. "And now…" Minako skipped towards the restroom.

"…_Oh boy, here she comes…_" Yukari suddenly closed the door.

"_I… I don't think I will be able to…_" Mitsuru stared at herself at the mirror.

"…the girls' division!" she suddenly opened the door wide open. "First we have Yukari-chan in her lovely swimsuit!"

"Please, don't push me! Stop it!"

"You look beautiful, Yukari-san!" Ryoji said.

"…You're not gonna make me fall for you, creep."

"Harsh!" he pouted.

"Ooh, Yuka-tan!"

"One more word from you and you're gonna get it…" she stared annoyed at Junpei.

"Yukari-chan looks so beautiful. It's just like when we're at Yakushima."

"Aw, what a shame!" said Ryoji, "Wish I had gone there with you guys!"

"I agree with her; that color suits your skin tone."

"Uh, thanks?" she said. "Geez, this guy is really creeping me out…" she thought.

"Next is Mitsuru-senpai in her amazing white bikini!"

"…Is this really necessary?"

"Please, senpai? I just want all of us to have fun!"

"WHOA? Mitsuru-senpai!" Junpei stared.

"Mitsuru…?" Akihiko stared intently.

"Ah, you look amazing, Mitsuru-san!"

"She's not gonna fall for you, Ryoji-kun."

"Geez, Yukari-san, you jump to conclusions too easily."

"Whatever."

"Now it's Aigis' turn!" Minako gently led her to them.

"That's the dress she wore when we first met her," said Junpei.

"Um, Aigis? Don't you feel weird doing this?" asked Yukari.

"I feel fine, Yukari-san. Minako-san's happiness is what matters now, which is why I agreed to do this without hesitation."

"Where's Minako?" Shinjiro looked around, "she suddenly disappeared."

"The last contestant for the girls' division is me, Minako!" she opened the girls' restroom.

"That's the bikini she wore at Yakushima!" Junpei jumped with glee.

"_...Minako_," Minato starts to space out again.

"Ugh, this is insane…" Shinjiro blushes and goes back inside the restroom to change clothes.

"Minako-chan is really beautiful."

"Arf! Arf!"

"Master…? Why do you struggle yourself to show you body like that…? I don't understand why humans have clothing such as those!"

"Uh, you okay?" Ryoji asked.

"…He's a real ignorant, right?" Yukari said. "That's kind of a shame since he's a good-looking person."

Minato suddenly wakes up after hearing Yukari then went back to sleep.

"What's next?" Ryoji whispered to Minako, she hands him another cue card, "Next we have the cosplay category!"

"The men's division first!" she said.

"[Shirts of Chivalry]?" Ryoji asked her.

"Uh-huh!" I know they won't get to wear this when January comes, so I included these in the box!

"WE LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!" they boys, except Ken, complained.

"You boys fit those clothes perfectly!" Yukari laughed.

"Ah, so this is what men wear during that festival?" Theo asked Fuuka.

"Not exactly…"

"Whoa? Minako-san, what are you wearing?" Ryoji had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh this?"

"_MINAKO-CHAAAN!_" Yukari yelled.

"_Why are we supposed to wear this?_" Mitsuru's face is all red.

"_Where… Did you get those anyway…?_" Minato asked her.

"Actually, I didn't make these outfits," Minako replied, "I found them lying around in Tartarus during some of our explorations. I think they're called [Battle Panties]."

"…You've got weird taste, sis," Minato placed a paper bag over his head.

"Are you ashamed of me…? You're so mean, brother!" Minako whined.

"I just didn't think you'd be interested in this kind of clothing…" he replied.

"They're just for cosplay…!" she childishly whacked him.

"Please, Minako-chan… Don't make us wear any more crazy outfits…" Yukari sighed. "Good thing Fuuka-chan doesn't have to wear these…"

"Um, actually…" Fuuka held up a similar outfit.

"WHAAAT…?"

"This cosplay thing really gives me a great time!" Ryoji jumped with glee.

"Don't bet on it!" Yukari and Junpei said.

"Sorry, folks! It's now time for… Maid and Butler character tandem!" Minako cheered.

"We have… The café staff! And here they are—hey, where are they?"

**Inside the men's restroom…**

"_I feel ridiculous…_" Junpei sulked.

"Do… I look okay?" Akihiko wore his glasses.

"I feel like an adult now!" Ken said.

"…_Sheesh, this is really…_" Shinjiro fixed his necktie.

"…When is this gonna stop? I wanna sleep…" Minato washed his face to keep himself awake.

"Okay! It's time for you guys to step out!" said Minako with her eyes closed.

"STOP OPENING THE DOOR LIKE THAT!" Shinjiro shouted at her.

"Yeah! It's ruining our privacy! Junpei added.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we combine this category into one?"

"That's great, Ryoji-kun! It's perfect since I'm already dressed in my costume."

"She's looney! I won't go out looking like this!" Yukari stared at herself in the mirror. "I'm already relieved from the postponed Culture Festival…"

"But we have already agreed to do this," said Mitsuru, "and I think she's right about us having a great time doing this."

"Senpai, you like this too?"

"I can't say that I _like_ it, I just felt having fun doing this. It's not that bad after all."

"Well you're right, but what if she made you wear something embarrassing like a cat-girl suit or a sailor suit?"

"Umm, I'm not sure about that, Takeba…"

"Why are you still in here? C'mon, we've already decided that we're combining the two divisions together!"

"Don't decided without our consent, okay?"

"Wow, you all look so cute!" Fuuka smiled.

"Aw, Fuuka-chan, I didn't forget about you!" Minako showed her a maid outfit.

"Th-Thank you, Minako-chan…"

"Go on, try it on!"

"E-Eh…? But I'm a judge, aren't I?"

"That's an exemption in MY cosplay show! But I didn't let you wear that outfit earlier, did I?"

"That's true. Phew."

"Sorry, Theo, I didn't expect you'd come so I have no butler outfit for you."

"That's alright, Master Minako. But I would have been more pleased if you make me one."

"Okay! …Wait, what?"

"He's quite a gentleman, isn't he? He speaks so formal" Mitsuru said.

"M-Mitsuru…?" Akihiko startled.

"I was just complimenting his manners, is that wrong?"

"I, uh… Well, no…"

"I know why Akihiko's acting like that," Junpei smirked.

"Just admit it, Aki." Shinjiro patted Akihiko's shoulder.

"Admit what?"

"You know!"

"…What is it? I don't get you two."

"Akihiko."

"Y-Yes?"

"You look handsome in those clothes, you look so sophisticated," Mitsuru smiled at him.

"M-Me?" Akihiko blushed, "You think so? Thank you…!" he turned his joyful face to Shinjiro who then held a thumbs-up at him.

Fuuka steps out of the restroom with Minako and looks down, "U-Um, do I look okay?"

"Yes," Minato yawned, "Hey, sis, can we get this over with and go to sleep?"

"Yeah, Minako-chan! I'm really getting embarrassed! Sheesh!" Yukari sighed.

"Hee~! It's so cute!" Minako squealed, "I'm glad to see everyone do this for me~!"

"…_You forced us…_" said Shinjiro, Junpei, Yukari, and Minato.

"Details, details!" Minako swayed her hand, "This will be the last part for this event."

"Really?"

"Just a quick photo with all of us in it, then we're done," said Minako while holding a camera in her hand. "Okay, one…two…"

_~CLICK~_

"Everyone, thanks so much," Minako clasped the camera and starts to cry, "You've given me the best Christmas ever. I haven't been so happy until I came here… Seeing my brother again, meeting all of you, going to Gekkoukan High… This was the best that's ever happened to me!"

"Minako-chan, don't cry!" Fuuka said.

"Yeah, smile!" said Yukari.

"Minako…" Shinjiro gazed at her.

"Master…"

"Sister… You're not the only one who feels that way," Minato embraced her, "We're happy to have met you too. Especially me, I've always known you're still alive and never gave up Hope that I'll never see you again."

"This little event you put up may be stupid, but I'm glad you went through all this just to make us all happy," Shinjiro approached them and embraces Minako.

"Shinji-senpai…"

"What a great Christmas this was!" Ryoji said, "Thanks for having me here too, Minako-san! But are you still not going out with me?"

"Not a chance," Minato and Shinjiro blocked him.

"Geez, can't you let her?"

"Nope."

"And you, Shinjiro-san, why do you disagree as well, hm?" he gave him a mischievous smile.

"That's none of your business."

"I have to thank you too, Master Minako," Theo said, "If my Master hadn't allow me to experience this, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy this with all of you," then he held up and gently kissed her hand.

"WHA…?" Minato, Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, and Shinjiro gaped.

"This was a wonderful event," Mitsuru said, "I enjoyed doing this too, even if it was sort of embarrassing," she laughed.

"I agree," Yukari said.

"Totally!" Junpei gave a thumbs-up, "It was embarrassing, but at least we all had fun, didn't we?"

"Arf!"

"This was the best!" Ken smiled.

"I enjoyed as well," Aigis smiled. "Shall we do this some other time again?"

"HUH…?" they all looked at her.

"Right! When can we do this again?" Minako asked with sparkling eyes.

"Uh, I think I left some homework unfinished…" Yukari headed upstairs.

"But school won't start in two more weeks!" Minako said.

"Oh, I think I've left my room open. I can't have the dust enter," Mitsuru went with Yukari.

"I have, uh, boxing practice tomorrow…" Akihiko slowly walked away.

"I think I hear my phone ringing," Fuuka went with them.

Everyone left one by one, "Good night, everyone!"

"Hey, you haven't answered me!" Minako jumped up and down.

"Well, have a pleasant Christmas, Master. Farewell," Theo bowed and left the dorm.

"See ya in back school, you two!" Ryoji left as well.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they're looking forward to it as much as the two of us do soon," Minato said, "G'night," he yawned.

"HEY, WHO'S GONNA HELP ME CLEAN ALL THIS?"

After everyone had already left, she then had a huge mischievous grin on her face, "Heh heh, I got it all on video… They didn't noticed it hidden on top of the TV at all! This little event will remain a fun memory for all of us—and as my own little pleasure without them knowing!"

**-END ^_^-**


End file.
